1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden hose nozzle support. The support of the present invention is a one-piece structure with spring compression on the hose nozzle and an angled surface to support a portion of the nozzle and a portion of the hose to which it is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hose nozzle supports are taught in several prior art patents.
Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 169,344 shows a hose nozzle support with a pivoting head on the top of a stake. The nozzle support includes special fixtures for holding the nozzle and locking it in place.
Gibbs, U.S. Pat. No. 684,220, discloses a nozzle support with a supporting base.
Gibbs, U.S. Pat. No. 911,716, is a lawn sprinkler with a two legged stand.
Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,822 discloses a special spray nozzle having two legs and an adjustable deflection plate. The end of the hose is attached to the nozzle.
Edgerton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,770 is a four-legged flanged stake with a spring clamp attached to the top of the stake.
Winkler, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,555, discloses a mounting stake with a special head for a flat soaker hose. Different mechanical structures are shown for angling the hose relative to the vertical.
Lemkin, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,555 shows a special purpose connector for an irrigation device. The connector is mounted on a stake.
Olson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,476, FIGS. 4-6 shows a hose support with stake having notches cut in the legs of the stake support.
Johnston, Des. 263,903, Lemkin, et al, Des. 285,409 and Walters, Des. 343,552 disclose stake support hose holders.